Xenoblade Chronicles - Monado, el Origen del Mundo
by Ramonium
Summary: Este fic tiene como objetivo novelizar Xenoblade Chronicles entero, pero añadiéndole un toque personal. Respetaré el hilo principal, pero iré añadiendo cosillas de cosecha propia.
1. Prólogo - El filo de Mekonis

**Disclaimer**: El copyright de esta obra pertenece a Monolith Soft, y, por ende, a Nintendo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre este texto y ha sido escrito únicamente como entretenimiento personal.

**He decidido escribir un fic que narre Xenoblade Chronicles al completo, pero cambiando cosillas para darle un toque personal. Sé que es un proyecto de gran envergadura, pero espero terminarlo. Este fic es el primero que escribo, por lo que supongo que se notará mi inexperiencia. Agradeceré todo tipo de críticas, ya que así podré mejorar mi estilo y escribir mejor los próximos capítulos de la historia.**

**NOTA: Por un motivo que desconozco, Fanfiction no me acepta los guiones y he tenido que sustituirlos todos por el símbolo de menos ("-"). Queda algo mal, pero al menos se entiende.**

**Prólogo - El Filo de Mekonis**

_« Antes de que todo comenzara, el mundo no era nada más que un océano infinito. Eso fue así, hasta que aparecieron dos enormes titanes: Bionis y Mekonis._

_Los dos gigantes se enfrentaron en un combate eterno. Finalmente... sólo quedaron sus cuerpos inertes. Nuestro mundo se extiende por los restos de Bionis... » _

Dunban no sabía por qué había comenzado a pensar en esa antigua historia que narraba el génesis del mundo. Desde pequeños, los niños estudiaban historia huma, y se narraba de este modo el origen de las tierras en las que vivían. Algunos escépticos dudaban de la veracidad de esos hechos, y veían la gran batalla entre Mekonis y Bionis como una leyenda. A pesar de que Dunban siempre creyó firmemente en esa historia, hoy estaba más seguro que nunca de que era verdad. Quizá había comenzado a pensarlo porque estaba en la propia espada de Mekonis, que se había quedado incrustrada en el cuerpo inerte de Bionis.

Dunban decidió que no tenía tiempo para pensar en enfrentamientos que habían ocurrido hace eones. Ahora mismo, se estaba sucediendo un combate mucho más importante para él: una batalla en la que podrían decidirse los destinos de todos sus compañeros de la milicia, que se habían alejado de sus hogares para poder defender a sus seres queridos.

Además, perder en esa batalla podría no sólo significar sus muertes, sino también el avance de los mekon y el ataque directo a las colonias que todavía seguían en pie. Si eso llegara a suceder, acabarían muriendo miles de personas... incluyendo las que vivían en su hogar: Colonia 9. Fiora, su querida hermana, también podía morir si no vencían en esa batalla. La derrota significaría una muerte casi segura para todos y cada uno de ellos. No podía permitirlo de ningún modo.

Ese combate tenía que vencerse, y no podía haber ninguna otra posibilidad. Dunban sabía que con la Monado en sus manos, ningún mekon iba a poder hacerle frente. Su instinto de lucha se había desatado por completo, y ya no sabía cuántos mekon había destruido desde que había comenzado la batalla. ¿Veinte? ¿cincuenta? ¿cien? Hacía tiempo que el formidable guerrero había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, no importaba cuántos podían aparecer: estaba decidido a acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Retirada, retirada!

- ¡Nos superan en número! ¡No sabemos cuántos mekon M78 hay!

- ¡Retirada! ¡Tenemos orden de retirada!

Los gritos de sus compañeros sonaban fuertemente en sus oídos. Habían muerto demasiados milicianos en la batalla... ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? Probablemente muchos de ellos tendrían familia... y si esa batalla se perdía, sus muertes habrían sido en vano. Si los mekon conseguían avanzar, no habrían logrado proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero no, eso no podía pasar...

A pesar de que las fuerzas de los humas estaban retrocediendo por la orden de retirada, Dunban seguía corriendo hacia delante. Cada mekon que veía era víctima de su espada. Resultaba sorprendente lo eficaz que era el arma contra ellos: la Monado los cortaba como si fuese un cuchillo partiendo mantequilla.

_Llegan por la derecha, el flanco débil. Para ser máquinas sin alma, saben muy bien lo que hacen... Pero ya veremos qué ocurre ahora._

Dunban se sentó dentrás de los restos de una máquina huma para resguardarse de los disparos. Entonces, vinieron varios milicianos. Con ellos, estaban Dickson y Mumkhar.

Dickson era un guerrero veterano y un viejo amigo de Dunban. Era algo así como un dirigente de su hogar, Colonia 9, y un tipo algo avaricioso, descuidado y algo maleducado, pero una persona en la que sin duda se podía confiar. Dunban confiaría su vida y la de Fiora a pocos humas, pero sin duda Dickson era una de ellos: su inteligencia y pericia con su fusil-espada etérico eran célebres en Colonia 9.

Mumkhar era otro gran amigo de Dunban, aunque hacía relativamente poco tiempo que lo conocía. Se unió a la resistencia huma porque la colonia en la que vivía fue completamente arrasada por los mekon. Era un guerrero ejemplar, y luchaba utilizando unas cuchillas que enganchaba a sus manos.

Sin duda, los dos eran unos compañeros de batalla irremplazables.

Dickson parecía tranquilo, pero estaba aún más sucio que de costumbre - la lucha le había dejado cubierto de sudor y tierra. - Sin embargo, Mumkhar estaba visiblemente nervioso, aunque se notaba que no había luchado tanto como sus compañeros en esa batalla. Todos se sentaron al lado de Dunban.

- ¡Dunban! Tenemos orden de retirada. Volvemos a Colonia 6 - una explosión detuvo durante un momento el discurso de Dickson - organizaremos allí la defensa.

- Sí, buena idea. Si nos quedamos aquí, no lo contamos... - respondió Dunban, mirando al viejo Dickson.

- Me apunto, hay que salir de aquí - Mumkhar parecía más ansioso que nadie de abandonar el Valle de la Espada.

- Eso está bien, pero... podemos quedarnos y luchar - Dunban lo dijo sonriendo. Parecía que estaba ansioso por enfrentarse de nuevo a los mekon.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! - exclamó Mumkhar, incrédulo. Dickson se golpeó la frente con la mano. La verdad es que se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Dunban.

- Igual morimos si permanecemos aquí... pero también podemos cambiar el destino. Tenemos la Monado: con ella, el futuro es nuestro. Los mekon no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros si tenemos la espada de nuestra parte - Dunban pegó un saltó para dirigirse al campo de batalla, pero Dickson le detuvo.

- ¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Tu cuerpo no aguanta la carga de la Monado! No hay más que verte: estás hecho polvo.

Dickson parecía muy convencido de lo que decía. Tanto, que Dunban se sorprendió. En parte, sabía que tenía algo de razón. Por algún motivo, la espada no aceptaba a nadie... ni siquiera a él. Durante toda la batalla, notó que la Monado se resistía a ser manejada por sus brazos. Parecía tener vida propia, y negarse a tener un dueño. Sin embargo, la estaba consiguiendo domar... y la necesitaban para vencer en esa batalla, por muy rebelde que pudiera ser.

- Te falla la vista, viejo Dickson. Tranquilo, estoy bien. La controlo - Dunban le enseño la espada - y con ella, no podrán con nosotros.

- Ya sabía yo que no se puede razonar con un animal. Vamos, voy contigo... alguien tiene que recoger tu cadáver - Dickson cargó su fusil.

- Si aún te quedan fuerzas, viejales...

- ¡Eh, nos han ordenado retirada! ¡Yo me voy!

- ¡Yo digo que te vienes, Mumkhar! Además... no puedes irte. Necesitamos tu habilidad con esas cuchillas, y lo sabes.

Mumkhar gruñó. _¿Por qué tiene que ser ese imbécil insportable el que maneja la Monado? Es muy fácil tener confianza en uno mismo con ese arma en las manos. Estoy convencido de que si yo estuviese en su lugar me sería igual de fácil ser valiente y heroico. _

- ¡Se acerca la segunda oleada! - exclamó uno de los milicianos.

- Es ahora o nunca, Dunban; enseñémosles lo que sabemos hacer. ¡Vamos a darles una bienvenida digna de los humas!

- Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos allá, viejales.

Los dos guerreros saltaron a la batalla. Mumkhar se quedó atrás unos segundos. _¿Qué pretenden demostrar? No pienso sacrificarme. No voy a palmarla en una batalla perdida. No tendría ningún sentido... Utilizaré a Dunban como señuelo, y así tendré tiempo para escapar._

Mumkhar se unió a Dickson y a Dunban.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Mumkhar? ¡Vamos a por ellos! Usaré Encantamiento con la Monado para que podáis atravesar las armaduras mekon. ¡Vamos! ¡Esta batalla depende de nosotros!

- Yo te cubro, animal. Mumkhar, no te quedes atrás.

La batalla había alcanzado unas proporciones épicas. Envueltos por el Encantamiento de la Monado, Dickson y Mumkhar se habían convertido en guerreros imparables y unas auténticas máquinas de matar mekon.

Dickson tenía una puntería impresionante, y rara vez erraba un tiro. En más de una ocasión logró salvar a Mumkhar o a Dunban de los ataques de las decenas de mekon que se estaban enfrentando a ellos gracias a su pericia. Como el arma de Dickson hacía a su vez de espada, también podía atacar de cerca. Su habilidad a corta distancia era igual de envidiable.

Dunban destrozaba a esos robots con una facilidad increíble. De un solo tajo, podían caer tres, cuatro o incluso cinco mekon. Mumkhar también luchaba con bravura, pero intentaba mantenerse por detrás de Dunban, a pesar de que sabía que estando los dos espalda con espalda podían luchar con mucha más efectividad.

La cosa estaba yendo bastante bien. Habían logrado derrotar a un montón de enemigos. Sin embargo, ya empezaban a notar agotamiento físico... y, entonces, aparecieron muchísimos mekon más al frente.

- ¡No... no es posible! - Mumkhar estaba muy cansado, y eso se notó en su voz.

- Es su escuadrón principal. - Dickson seguía tranquilo, aunque se le veía ya algo desgastado. - Parecen más que dispuestos a exterminarnos.

- Tienen que estarlo si esperan conseguirlo. Vamos a igualar un poco la batalla - Dunban se colocó en posición de combate y liberó de nuevo su Encantamiento de la Monado.

- Tú lo has dicho, animal.

- Dickson, Mumkhar... ¡A por ellos!

Los tres guerreros se lanzaron a bocajarro contra sus enemigos. Estaban dándolo todo en esta batalla, y Dunban estaba luchando como nunca. Gracias a la Monado, acabó sobre un montón de chatarra mekon: había derrotado a decenas de los pertenecientes a ese escuadrón principal. Sin embargo, la legendaria espada empezaba a gastar sus fuerzas... Cada vez notaba más presión en su brazo.

Estaba claro que la Monado no lo reconocía como dueño. No aceptaba a nadie. Pero no podía rendirse... Tenía que seguir domándola.

_No... tengo que luchar... tengo que hacerlo... por todos..._

Dunban sufrió un vértigo causado por la enorme carga que estaba causando la Monado sobre él, y cayó sobre la pila de mekon en la que estaba. Dickson pudo ver a su amigo perdiendo las fuerzas... y observó que un enemigo estaba subiendo por ese montón de chatarra, decidido a matar al guerrero.

- ¡Dunban! ¡No!

Dickson corrió todo lo que pudo, e hizo de escudo con su propio cuerpo cuando el mekon atacó con sus fortísimas pinzas. Recibió un doloroso golpe, y notó el frío metal del robot desgarrando la piel de su espalda. Sin embargo, logró quitárselo de encima de un disparo, y él y el mekon cayeron al suelo de nuevo. Dickson tenía un aguante casi sobrehumano.

- No podrás conmigo tan fácilmente, trozo de chatarra... - Dickson machacó al robot con la parte afilada de su fusil. Tras eso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dunban, que se estaba intentando levantar.

- Dunban, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Puedo continuar... - a pesar de las palabras de Dunban, era fácil notar que estaba al límite.

Mumkhar estaba a lo lejos y soltó una sonora carcajada._ Supongo que hasta los héroes acaban por alcanzar su límite. Qué patético que eres, Dunban._

A pesar de que Dickson estaba herido, ayudó a Dunban a levantarse y bajaron juntos. Mumkhar estaba a lo lejos, y empezó a irse corriendo.

- ¡Mumkhar! ¿Qué haces? ¡Por ahí no...!

- ¡Lo siento, camaradas! Siento decíroslo, pero es la Monado lo que buscan. Divertíos distrayéndolos. ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

- Mumkhar, sucio traidor... - Dickson parecía furioso.

- ¡Tranquilos, arreglaré vuestro funeral! ¡Hasta pronto, chicos!

- ¡Espera...!

Un disparo que estalló cerca de donde se encontraban los lanzó a lo lejos. Ahora, estaban los dos en el suelo, e infinidad de mekon estaban viniendo hacia ellos.

Era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que estaban totalmente perdidos.

- Si es una broma, no tiene gracia. Pues es el fin, Dunban... Por lo menos, sabemos que esto no puede ir aún peor.

Dunban empezó a pensar en sus compañeros de la milicia. ¿Qué iba a pasar con todos los que habían muerto? Y... si atacaban Colonia 9, ¿qué ocurriría?

_No puedo dejar que le pase nada a Fiora. Debo protegerla... si no consigo vencer hoy, le habré fallado como hermano. No puedo morir aquí..._

Dunban comenzó a levantarse y activó la Monado de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Dickson, ocúpate de los supervivientes...

- ¡Dunban! ¿a qué juegas..?

Mumkhar seguía corriendo, escapando de la batalla. _Serán idiotas... Volveré a por la Monado cuando se hayan calmado las cosas... ¡esa espada tiene que ser mía!_

Sin embargo, el traidor se tropezó y vio la mirilla láser de un arma mekon en su frente. A ese mekon que le estaba apuntando se le sumaron siete u ocho más.

No tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, por favor...! ¡Agh!

En ese mismo momento, Dunban estaba de pie, sosteniendo fuertemente la Monado entre sus manos.

- ¡Mekon miserables! ¡Si creéis que los humas, los moradores de Bionis, vamos a esperar aquí sentados a que acabéis con nosotros, estáis muy equivocados!

El grito de guerra del inigualable guerrero sonó con fuerza por todo el Valle de la Espada. Si los mekon hubiesen tenido sentimientos y fuesen algo más que máquinas de matar, probablemente se habrían estremecido.

_Compañeros... vuestra muerte no será en vano. No les pasará nada a vuestros seres queridos. Ni a ellos, ni a Fiora._

Entonces, Dunban corrió como nunca lo había hecho, con la Monado en la mano. Acabaría con todos los mekon de Mekonis si hacía falta, pero no iba a permitir que quedase uno solo en pie en el Valle de la Espada.


	2. El joven investigador de Colonia 9

**Disclaimer**: El copyright de esta obra pertenece a Monolith Soft, y, por ende, a Nintendo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre este texto y ha sido escrito únicamente como entretenimiento personal.

**Bien, ya tengo listo el segundo capítulo. Tal y como dije, he modificado y añadido algunas cosas de cosecha propia. Espero que os guste esto que he escrito. **

**Capítulo 1 - El joven investigador de Colonia 9**

**Un año después...**

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

El fortísimo ruido que estaba haciendo en el Cementerio de mekon debía de oírse a lo lejos. Esa zona ofrecía una estampa curiosa en Bionis: estaba algo apartada y llena de vegetación campestre, pero un montón de chatarra robótica se amontonaba allí.

Los elementos mecánicos que componían los mekon eran muy pesados y estaban armados con gran precisión. De hecho, Shulk tenía que hacer esfuerzos bastante considerables para arrancar una simple pieza. Es cierto que nunca fue un chico fuerte, pero la culpa no era de su físico: para obtener los materiales que quería, tenía que desarmar toda esa chatarra, y eso requería mucho esfuerzo para cualquiera.

Llevaba toda la mañana en el Cementerio de mekon de Colonia 9. En esa zona algo alejada del núcleo de población caía chatarra mekon de origen incierto, y dado que la tecnología de esos robots era bastante avanzada, gran parte de esas piezas podían aprovecharse en beneficio de la colonia.

- ¡Un mekon M71! Seguro que puedo usar su sistema óptico para la batería antiaérea... - Shulk se calló un segundo para arrancar la pieza. - Ah, no... está roto... la junta está combada, y es completamente inútil...

El joven, agotado, se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Hacía varias horas que estaba allí, pero no había logrado encontrar nada de especial utilidad, además de algunas piezas de cañón de varios restos de la serie M31 y chatarra que podía vender en el mercado de Colonia 9. Sin embargo, tras descansar unos segundos, se levantó de golpe: fijándose más en un extremo, pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención, por lo que fue corriendo hacia ahí.

- ¡Un M69! Su armadura sería perfecta para un escudo - Shulk la agarró firmemente y comenzó a estirar de la pieza con todas sus fuerzas - si la consigo arrancar, podría...

La frase de Shulk quedó interrumpida porque el mekon empezó a moverse, y cayó al suelo. Aún... ¿aún funcionaba ese mekon?

- ¡Shulk! - Reyn no podría haber aparecido en mejor momento. Vino corriendo y derribó al mekon con su lanza-escudo. Tras eso, la pieza se levantó y pudo observarse que debajo había una especie de cangrejo del tamaño de un cubo de basura.

- ¡Reyn! No te puedes ni imaginar el susto que me he llevado. Por suerte, no es un mekon... es un molucán. Utilizaba la armadura mekon como caparazón.

- ¡Yo lo atraigo y lo derribo! Cuando caiga, atácale por la espalda para acabar con él.

- ¡Bien!

Los dos jóvenes lucharon en equipo contra el molucán. Reyn lo encabritó para atraerlo hacia él, y con un golpe de su escudo lo derribó. Shulk le atacó con su espada de chatarra a su parte desprotegida y acabó con él.

- Gracias, Reyn... si no hubieses venido, podría haber acabado bastante mal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? Deberías evitar salir de la colonia sin que yo te acompañe. Hay monstruos por todas partes.

- Pensaba que estaba seguro aquí, pero ya he visto que me equivocaba. Bueno, al menos tenemos la armadura del mekon gracias a tu intervención. En la colonia se van a poner contentos.

- Me preocupas más tú que ese caparazón de mekon... En fin, al menos sé que lo convertirás en una buena arma, porque la barrena de chatarra que me hiciste es realmente genial. ¿Has visto con qué facilidad hemos machacado a ese molucán?

- La verdad es que he aprendido mucho de Dickson...

- Si, pero eso no te quita méritos. De todas formas, será mejor que volvamos a la colonia ya. Si vuelvo a llegar tarde a los entrenamientos, el coronel Mostacho va a matarme.

- ¿El "coronel Mostacho"? Ah, es cierto. Los milicianos llamáis así al coronel Vangarre... la verdad es que sí que da un poco de miedo. Vamos a darnos prisa, pues. Perdona por haberte hecho venir aquí durante tu descanso.

- No te preocupes. Estoy ya entrenado para aguantar sus berrinches. El otro día me hizo dar veinte vueltas corriendo a la colonia, pero lo cierto es que no fue tan duro... De todas formas, será mejor que volvamos ya.

Los dos amigos comenzaron ir de camino a la colonia, pero cargando con las piezas de mekon que Shulk había seleccionado cuidadosamente. Eran bastante pesadas, pero entre los dos se las arreglaron para colocarlas en el carro que había traído consigo.

Shulk era un joven científico, y Reyn formaba parte de la milicia. Los dos servían lo mejor que podían a su hogar. Eran amigos desde muy pequeños, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, eran inseparables. Shulk era muy inteligente, pero algo débil: todo lo contrario que su amigo.

Mientras volvían a Colonia 9, comenzaron a charlar de forma bastante animada. Formaban una estampa curiosa: a pesar de que Shulk no era bajo, la enorme estatura de Reyn le hacía parecer realmente pequeño.

- Shulk, antes hablabas de que has aprendido de Dickson... hay que admitir que gracias a él hay armas muy buenas en la colonia, pero la verdad es que la espada de Dunban es la mejor de todas. ¡Es impresionante!

- Sí, la espada de Dunban es la Monado. Estoy investigándola lo mejor que puedo: la verdad es que sería fantástico que lograse desentrañar los secretos de su enorme poder...

- Seguro que sí, Shulk. A ti siempre se te han dado bien estas cosas técnicas. La verdad es que tienes suerte: eso nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

- No digas eso, hombre. Piensa que...

- Sabes que es verdad. Ambos destacamos en una cosa y en la otra no tanto. Pero eso hace que nos complementemos. Es mejor así, ¿no? Así cada cual se dedica a lo que mejor se la da y somos más útiles para los demás.

- Vaya, Reyn... Supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿Qué crees que es la Monado exactamente?

- Dicen que fue el arma que utilizó Bionis para vencer a Mekonis. Pero claro, eso es sólo una leyenda.

- ¿Derrotar a Mekonis con esa espadita tan pequeña? - Reyn se rió a carcajadas - la verdad es que cuesta creerlo...

- Ya te he dicho que es sólo una leyenda. De todas formas, puede ser una parte de lo que fue la espada de Bionis, o algo así. No creo que lleguemos a saberlo nunca...

Estuvieron caminando durante poco menos de media hora sin que ocurriese nada especial. Los monstruos que había por el camino eran bastante dóciles y no hubo ningún tipo de problema con ellos. Finalmente, llegaron a la colonia.

- Ale, ya estamos aquí. Shulk, ¿vas a ir al laboratorio militar?

- Sí, pero antes me voy a pasar por el mercado de la colonia para vender las piezas que no necesito.

- Entiendo. Yo me voy ya al distrito militar; si no llego ya, el coronel Mostacho me rebanará el cuello. ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Adiós! Suerte en los entrenamientos.

El joven miliciano se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. A Shulk le sabía mal que su amigo hubiese tenido que ir a buscarle. _La próxima vez tendré más cuidado. No quiero causarle ningún problema a Reyn._

Shulk se dirigió hacia el mercado de la ciudad. Una vez allí, aprovechó para vender lo que le sobraba a un mercader nopon que había venido a comerciar desde La Linde. Los nopon eran una raza muy curiosa: a pesar de parecer poco más que pequeñas bolitas de pelo con una forma peculiar de ver el mundo, la verdad es que eran unos expertos comerciantes.

- Buenos días. Me gustaría vender algunas de estas piezas de mekon.

- Gefadán estar interesado en intercambiar bienes por dinero, pon. ¡Gefadán observar género!

- Pues... tengo una mirilla de un mekon M51, dos engranajes dobles de un M63 y una plancha de la parte inferior de un M67. ¿Por cuánto podría vender estas piezas?

- ¡Esto ser basurapón! No servir para nada, pon. Yo comprar por 50 monedas cada pieza, y Gefadán ser nopon generoso. - Shulk se sorprendió mucho. Lo normal era que los objetos de Mekonis se vendieran por precios relativamente altos.

- Pero...

Entonces, alguien interrumpió la conversación.

- ¡Hola, Shulk! Te estaba buscando para pedirte una cosa. ¿Estás vendiendo piezas de mekon?

- Vaya, hola, Desirée. Sí, eso estaba haciendo. Por desgracia, parece que no tienen mucho valor en el mercado. A mí me parecen unas piezas bastante competentes. ¿Tanto se han devaluado estos materiales? Si son casi imposibles de encontrar en Bionis...

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Mi padre era un herrero de mucha fama, y compraba a precios muy altos todo tipo de piezas de mekon. No sé mucho de mecánica, pero no creo que estas partes de mekon sean tan malas. Seguro que valen bastante dinero.

- Es que me estaba extrañando. Con estas piezas, uno puede...

- ¡Vale, vale! Gefadán intentar engañar amigos para enriquecerse de forma vil, pon. Gefadán comprar piezaspón por 600 monedas unidad. ¡Ser última oferta, pon!

- Ya me parece un precio más justo. Acepto el intercambio.

Tras realizar la venta, Shulk y Desirée se alejaron del puesto del nopon. Esa huma era una chica de la edad de Shulk que vivía en la colonia. Tenía fama de ser una joven muy patosa.

- No me puedo creer que ese nopon haya intentado engañarme. En fin, gracias por haber aparecido: me has ayudado.

- Sabes mucho de mecánica y eres uno de los mejores científicos de Colonia 9. No creo que hubiese pasado nada... Quizá habrías tenido que insistir un poco más, eso sí.

- Decías que querías pedirme un favor. ¿De qué se trata, Desirée?

- Pues... - la joven sacó un reloj de pulsera de una bolsita que llevaba atada al cinturón - ¿ves este reloj? Tiene bastante valor sentimental para mí, y se me cayó ayer... quería pedirte que me lo arreglaras en tu laboratorio. Lo intentaría hacer yo misma, pero estas cosas se me dan fatal. No heredé el talento de mi padre en absoluto...

- Supongo que no puedo negarme, sobre todo si tengo en cuenta que me has ayudado. Ahora estoy bastante ocupado investigando la Monado, pero cuando encuentre un hueco libre no tendré problema alguno en echarle un vistazo a tu reloj y repararlo.

- ¡Gracias, Shulk! Sabía que podía confiar en ti. ¡Hasta luego!

Desirée se fue, dirigiéndose al distrito residencial. El joven científico cogió la bolsita que contenía el reloj y la dejó con cuidado en el carro, en el que ya sólo quedaba la armadura del mekon M69. Siguió su camino hacia la fortaleza del distrito militar. Tenía que volver al laboratorio a investigar la Monado.

_Estoy algo ocupado y no tengo mucho tiempo para arreglar el reloj de Desirée, pero supongo que tendré que buscar algún hueco..._

Tras caminar un poco por la colonia, llegó al distrito militar. Lo primero que oyó Shulk al entrar fueron los gritos del coronel Mostacho echándole la bronca a unos soldados de la colonia.

- ¡Panda de idiotas! ¿A qué demonios creéis que estáis jugando? - Shulk tuvo la sensación de que los gritos que pegaba el coronel habrían sido capaces de romper una copa de vidrio.

_Vaya... El coronel está a punto de explotar. Lo siento por los milicianos que están sufriendo su reprimenda... Me pregunto si Reyn consiguió llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos._

- ¿¡Cómo porras os las habéis arreglado para estrellar nuestra única unidad de artillería móvil contra una casa!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo lleváis ya en la milicia, inútiles!?

- Mis disculpas, coronel. Sólo intentábamos avanzar lo más rápido posible, tal y como usted ordenó... - el soldado que respondió estaba temblando de miedo.

- No se puede volver al distrito militar en sólo cuarenta segundos, mi coronel... - el otro soldado también estaba asustado, pero no tanto como su compañero.

- ¡NO QUIERO EXCUSAS! ¡Los guerreros huma no lloriquean! ¡Sólo se comportan como hombres que son!

- Sí, mi coronel... - los dos milicianos respondieron con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y la voz temblorosa.

- ¡Sois una vergüenza para la milicia! ¿Habéis olvidado vuestra brillante actuación en las maniobras con Colonia 6? ¡Seguro que todo no fue más que pura suerte! ¡Patanes! ¡Devolved la artillería de nuevo al distrito militar, y rápido! ¡La quiero aquí antes de cinco minutos! ¡Y cuando terminéis, me hacéis un millón de flexiones, y no quiero que paréis hasta que os exploten los bíceps!

- Esto... mi coronel... no podemos mover la artillería...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es que... con el impacto se ha dañado el cable de conducción de éter. Eso ha hecho que se salga el combustible por completo, por lo que el cilindro está vacío..

- ¡Pues cambiad el maldito cilindro! ¿¡Es que no sabéis hacer algo así de simple!?

- No nos quedan cilindros auxiliares... Los repuestos tardarán tres días en llegar, mi coronel.

- ¡OS DIJE QUE GUARDARAIS UNA RESERVA! ¡No se os puede confiar nada!

- Perdón, mi coronel...

- ¡Sois unos vagos! ¡En la milicia de Colonia 9, no queremos vagos! - El coronel le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara al soldado. Shulk se estremeció... tenía pinta de haber sido un golpe realmente doloroso.

_El coronel siempre está igual... a este paso, no llegarán milicianos vivos al combate. En fin, será mejor que no mire mucho, no vaya a ser que me diga algo. Bueno, tengo que ir al laboratorio ya._

Shulk entró en el laboratorio militar. Ahí estaba la Monado, colocada sobre una máquina. Sin duda, era un arma fascinante. Su extraordinario diseño llamaba la atención de cualquiera: era de color rojo y con una forma ligeramente redondeada . Cuando se activaba aparecía un extraño símbolo en un gran círculo que había sobre su empuñadura. Además, al ponerse en marcha, de la Monado salía un rayo láser azul capaz de destrozar a cualquier mekon.

El joven se dirigió hacia la espada. Una vez delante de ella, una voz le sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Shulk?

- ¡Dickson! ¿Cuándo has venido a Colonia 9? - Shulk se alegró muchísimo al verle. El viejo guerrero también parecía contento de estar ahí.

- Acabo de llegar. Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Tu investigación sobre la Monado va dando sus frutos. Me alegro mucho de haberte dejado al cargo. - Dickson parecía haber estado leyendo los apuntes de Shulk.

- Dickson... las notas que me dejaste me han ayudado mucho, la verdad. No sé qué habría hecho sin ellas.

Dickson no respondió a eso. Se acercó a la Monado, acercó la vista a ella y empezó a observarla.

- Entonces... ¿puedes activarla, Shulk?

- Bueno, a ver... cualquiera puede. El problema es controlarla.

- Sí, nadie puede, excepto él.

- Sí... Si otra persona, aparte de Dunban, fuera capaz de controlar la Monado, ¡podríamos derrotar a cualquier ejército del mundo! Seríamos absolutamente imparables.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué son esas "funciones ocultas" de las que hablas aquí? - Dickson parecía haberse fijado en el último apartado de los apuntes de Shulk.

- Bueno... es una teoría, pero creo que la Monado es algo más que un arma para derrotar a los mekon.

- Entiendo... ¿qué te hace pensarlo? ¿tienes alguna prueba que pueda demostrarla?

- Es por el símbolo que aparece en el centro cuando se activa: la pieza central está hecha de varias secciones de cristal. El símbolo que vemos siempre al ponerla en marcha aparece en la parte superior, y cada capa inferior tiene una composición diferente.

- Eso significa que podrían aparecer símbolos distintos en otras capas...

- Sí, y en ese caso...

- Puede que la Monado esconda un poder aún mayor o de naturaleza distinta, ¿no es así?

Shulk asintió con la cabeza. Era sólo una teoría, pero estaba casi convencido de que era cierta. Acercó su mano hacia la espada.

- Si pudiéramos liberar todo el poder que esconde la Monado...

Observando la espada, Shulk comenzó a rememorar los hechos ocurridos hace un año. _La Monado __puede llegar a ser un gran peligro. Aún recuerdo cuando fuimos a ver qué había pasado con Dunban tras la batalla del Valle de la Espada. Acababa de llegar a la colonia en una unidad aérea, y estaba tumbado en una camilla. No le había visto así jamás._

_- ¡Dunban! ¡Dunban...! - Nunca había visto a Fiora tan asustada. La mirada de horror que puso al ver a su hermano en tan lamentable estado se me quedó grabada..._

_- Dunban... _

_- No me miréis así. Aún sigo aquí... Estoy bien, de verdad. Hay gente que ha acabado mucho peor que yo. Oye, Shulk..._

_Acerqué el oído a la boca de Dunban. Parecía querer decirme algo. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras:_

_- Era la Monado... Me controlaba... Pero nos ha salvado a todos. Ha salvado nuestro futuro... La próxima vez... te tocará a ti._

- ¿Shulk?

- Oh, perdona, Dickson - el joven científico volvió a la realidad - me he quedado perdido en mis pensamientos, lo siento.

- Bueno, tengo que llevar los suministros para la milicia y voy a ver qué tal les va en el cuartel general.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego. Yo seguiré aquí haciendo mis tareas de investigación.

Dickson suspiró profundamente.

- Ay, Shulk... pasas demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio o escarbando en el Cementerio de mekon. No es un estilo de vida saludable para un chaval de tu edad. Por eso estás tan blancucho... ¡deberías salir a tomar el aire fresco! - Dickson se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo su característico ademán de despedida - En fin, me voy.

Shulk se rascó la nuca. _Supongo que tiene razón. No me iría mal descansar un poco... Cuando vuelva arreglaré primero el reloj de Desirée para quitármelo de encima._

_Será mejor que me relaje. Intentaré olvidarme de los asuntos de la colonia durante unas horitas._

El joven investigador salió del laboratorio militar y se dirigió a un lugar bastante apartado y en el que probablemente podría relajarse: el parque Mirador.


	3. Shulk y Fiora

**Disclaimer**: El copyright de esta obra pertenece a Monolith Soft, y, por ende, a Nintendo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre este texto y ha sido escrito únicamente como entretenimiento personal.

**Sé que he tardado mucho en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero he estado bastante ocupado durante los últimos días. Me sabe mal que esto sea así, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Eso sí, seguiré escribiendo esto, aunque me lleve mucho tiempo. En fin, ya me diréis qué os parece. Intentaré darme prisa en publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2 - Shulk y Fiora**

El brazo de Dunban seguía tremendamente debilitado. A pesar de haber pasado un año desde la batalla del Valle de la Espada, la Monado parecía haber dejado secuelas permanentes en él. Moverlo le costaba un esfuerzo terrible, y coger cosas con él era una tarea casi imposible.

A pesar de eso, hacía ya unos meses que no le hacía daño. Durante los primeros días tras haber regresado de la batalla era prácticamente incapaz de dormir, ya que sentía dolores fortísimos a todas horas. Sin embargo, ese sufrimiento continuo fue calmándose paulatinamente, y ya se encontraba bien, aunque le resultase complicado mover su brazo.

Dunban estaba sentado en su cama, esforzándose por recuperar la movilidad de sus articulaciones. Su querida hermana Fiora había estado cuidando de él desde que llegó del Valle de la Espada, pero eso al guerrero no le gustaba. Antes, él se encargaba de ella, pero durante el último año se había convertido en un huma totalmente dependiente y los papeles se habían invertido. A Fiora no le importaba cuidarle y lo hacía con gusto, pero Dunban estaba ansioso por recuperarse por completo y poder volver a ser útil a los demás.

A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en cama y con dificultades para moverse, Dunban se había preocupado por seguir manteniéndose en forma. El guerrero, de treinta años, seguía estando fuerte y había practicado técnicas de combate con su mano izquierda, por si algún día tenía que luchar aunque su brazo no hubiese sanado por completo.

Seguía mirándose la mano, y entonces oyó la voz de su hermana.

- Dunban, ¿estás despierto? - Fiora subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano.

- ¿Ya es hora de comer? No hacía falta que te molestaras en traerme la comida: podías haberme llamado para que bajase.

- No seas tonto - Fiora sonrió - ¿quieres que te ayude a comer?

- Gracias, pero no hace falta. No soy un inválido... he mejorado bastante durante el último año. - Dunban sonrió. A pesar de que no le gustaba depender de los demás, le alegraba ver que su hermana se preocupaba tanto por él.

- Es cierto, has mejorado mucho... ¿sabes? Creí que te iba a perder...

- Sí, la verdad es que estuve cerca. Pero pronto podré volver a empuñar la Monado...

- ¡Dunban, ni hablar! Los mekon se han ido, ¿por qué dices eso? - Estaba claro que la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia a Fiora.

- Sólo digo que estoy preparado, perdona...

- Bueno... yo... Come antes de que se enfríe. Hoy he hecho algo especial, y creo que te va a gustar – la bonita sonrisa de Fiora volvió a su rostro.

- Gracias. Oye, no te sientas obligada a quedarte... si quieres, ve a hacer tu próxima entrega.

- ¿Eh...?

- Querrás que Shulk lo pruebe antes de que se enfríe, ¿no?

- Eso da igual... Shulk no tiene gusto alguno... - Fiora se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a la cama de su hermano - Todo le parece riquísimo aunque esté frío...

Dunban se rió.

- Hoy sería verdad, te lo aseguro.

- Puede...

- Estoy bien, Fiora. Puedes irte, de verdad.

- Vale... - la chica se levantó y comenzó a irse. Antes de bajar las escaleras se giró hacia su hermano - Dunban... Gracias.

El guerrero sonrió. Fiora cuidaba bastante de su aspecto, y le había crecido una melena rubia muy larga y brillante que se cuidaba con esmero, cosa que le hacía estar siempre muy bonita. Estaba claro que tanto Shulk como ella se gustaban, así que no le iba a quitar tiempo de estar con el científico. Estaba convencido de que tenía muchas ganas de estar con él, así que no había motivos para retenerla en casa.

Cuando su hermana se fue, Dunban intentó ponerse a comer. Cogió la cuchara con su mano derecha, pero fue incapaz de sostenerla y se le cayó al suelo.

_No puedo ni coger una simple cuchara, pero aún no estoy acabado... - _miró la fotografía de recuerdo de la milicia que estaba en su mesita de noche, en la que salían él, Dickson y Mumkhar - _debo prepararme para empuñar la Monado de nuevo._

Fiora salió de su casa. Llevaba la comida para Shulk. Comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio, pero por el camino se topó con un conocido.

- ¡Hola, Dickson!

- ¿Qué hay, Fiora? ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Voy al laboratorio, a llevarle algo de comer a Shulk... Ya es algo tarde, así que debe de estar hambriento.

- Shulk no está allí ahora...

- ¿No? ¿Y eso?

- Le dije que saliera a tomar un poco el aire. Supongo que ya te imaginarás a dónde ha ido...

- Mmm... Al parque Mirador, supongo.

- Sí, ese mismo.

- Vale. Gracias, Dickson.

- ¿Qué tal está ese animal de tu hermano?

- Está bastante mejor... gracias por preguntar.

- Me alegro de oír eso. Venga, nos vemos.

Dickson siguió su camino, y Fiora decidió dirigirse al parque Mirador. Mientras iba de camino al parque, se puso a pensar en la reacción de Shulk.

_Espero que le guste... Me he esforzado mucho en cocinar esto. Ojalá esté atento al sabor y sepa apreciarlo._

Fiora volvió a arreglarse un poco el pelo. Quería tener el mejor aspecto posible. _Tengo que darme prisa, no vaya a ser que se enfríe..._

Cuando subió las escaleras que llevaban al retirado y elevado parque, se encontró a Shulk sentado en un banco. El chico parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

_La Monado... Es la única espada eficaz contra las armaduras mekon. Dicen que antes del inicio de los tiempos la empuñó Bionis... el mismo Bionis sobre el que vivimos ahora. Ese arma debe de guardar algún profundo secreto, y por eso Dunban fue capaz de destruir a tantos mekon... y perdió la movilidad de su brazo derecho. Si pudiera descubrir el secreto de su poder, podríamos..._

- ¡Shulk! - la llamada de Fiora le devolvió a la realidad. La chica le enseñó la cajita en la que llevaba su comida.

- Oh, Fiora. Muchísimas gracias...

La chica se sentó con él en el banco. Ya era algo tarde, por lo que la luz del crepúsculo ofrecía una vista muy bonita de la colonia. Fiora le dio la cajita a Shulk, y el chico sacó su contenido enseguida y empezó a comer.

- ¡Está buenísimo, me encanta!

- ¿De... de verdad?

- Es increíble - Shulk paró de hablar un momento para dar otro bocado - de verdad, está muy rico. Tenía tanta hambre...

- Oh, Shulk... pero dices eso todos los días.

- No todos... - hacía muchas pausas, pues estaba comiendo - siempre está bueno, pero es que hoy está riquísimo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Cuánto me alegro! - la chica parecía satisfecha con lo que había dicho Shulk - hoy he utilizado unas hierbas especiales. Así, si decías que estaba como siempre, sabría que no tienes gusto alguno.

- ¿Qué? - el joven parecía algo distraído.

- Oh, nada... - Fiora se estiró, y miró tímidamente al chico. - Esta brisa es tan agradable... - Shulk le miró, y sonrió. Estaba muy contento de estar con Fiora.

- Sí... la verdad es que sí. Había olvidado esta sensación, y no sabía que este lugar era tan tranquilo...

Fiora volvió a mirarle. Estaba muy contenta también.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Reyn. Te has acostumbrado a sus gritos.

- Puede ser... - los dos rieron.

- Qué bien se está aquí... Shulk... yo... Ojalá todos los días fueran como éste... - El joven comenzó a mirarla.

_Fiora..._

Shulk iba a decirle algo, pero comenzó a sonar la sirena de alerta en caso de caída de escombros. Algo de chatarra mekon comenzó a caer del cielo.

- Es la sirena, Fiora...

- Qué raro. Últimamente no caen tantos escombros.

La batería antiaérea se activó, y varios láseres destruyeron las piezas que estaban cayendo.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a levantarse y a recoger las cosas. Era peligroso estar lejos de la colonia si caían trozos de mekon del cielo.

- Puede que caigan más, y las baterías antiaéreas no pueden protegernos aquí. Volvamos al laboratorio, Fiora.

- Vale.

Shulk y Fiora comenzaron a caminar hacia el laboratorio. Por el camino, conversaron un poco.

- Oye, Shulk... ¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos de pequeños a ver el amanecer en el parque?

- Sí, fue cuando Dunban y tú os enfadasteis y os dejasteis de hablar.

- Fue horrible. Y tú, que no tenías nada que ver... tuviste que quedarte conmigo toda la noche mientras yo lloraba. Recuerdo que decía que me quería ir de casa...

- Bueno, sólo fue una vez, y la verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien. Estuvimos mirando juntos las estrellas, hablando durante horas sobre encontrar nuestro destino... Te quedaste dormida en mi brazo, y... - Fiora se puso roja como un tomate.

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¿Qué... qué pasa?

_Oh, Shulk... ¡Seguro que dije alguna tontería, como que quería casarme!_

- Oye, Shulk... te acuerdas... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- Más o menos, déjame que piense... Casi lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...

- ¡Oh, pero si no importa! ¡En verdad era una tontería! Preguntaba por preguntar. - Fiora estaba realmente nerviosa.

- Oh, vale... - Shulk no parecía entender nada.

- Anda, dejémoslo estar y démonos prisa en llegar al laboratorio.

- Vale, como quieras.

_¡Menos mal! Parece que Shulk no sospecha nada. Espero que algún día recuerde lo que le dije, pero no a corto plazo. ¡Me moriría de la vergüenza!_

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al distrito militar, y tras saludar a algunos milicianos entraron en el laboratorio. Reyn estaba allí, mirando la Monado muy de cerca y con bastante curiosidad.

- ¿Reyn?

- Reyn, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

- ¿Shu... Shulk? - Cuando Reyn se giró, agarró la Monado, que estaba sobre un soporte para facilitar su estudio. - No, yo sólo... - su frase quedó interrumpida porque la espada se activó.

Reyn no podía manejar la Monado. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

- ¡Shulk! ¡Socorro! ¿¡Cómo se para esto!?

La espada, que estaba en manos en Reyn, estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, dejando profundos cortes en la maquinaria y las paredes. Era muy complicado intervenir para detener ese caos, por lo que Shulk y Fiora no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Entonces, Fiora se resguardó detrás de una máquina para protegerse de la Monado. Sin embargo, dado que Reyn no era capaz de controlarla, cortó la máquina por completo, como si fuera de cartón...

- ¡Fiora, no...! - Reyn estaba muy asustado. La chica... Iba a ser partida en dos por la espada.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, la Monado rebotó al tocar el cuerpo de la joven. El arma cayó al suelo, y Reyn pudo soltarla, quedando también tumbado sobre las blancas baldosas del laboratorio. Una vez en el suelo, la espada se cerró, aunque su símbolo seguía en marcha y se agitaba como si estuviera viva.

- ¡¿Reyn, qué has hecho?! - Shulk se dirigió hacia la Monado. Estaba enfadado.

- Vaya... - El corazón de Fiora todavía latía a toda velocidad. Se había llevado un buen susto.

- Fiora, ¿estás bien? - Reyn notaba el brazo algo fatigado tras haber sujetado la espada, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era su amiga.

- Sí, estoy bien...

- ¡Agh! ¡Está roto!

- ¿Shulk? ¿Cómo que está roto? ¿Acaso no te importo yo? ¡Podría haber muerto!

- Estás bien, ¿no? No te preocupes: la Monado no puede hacer daño a la gente. Era imposible que te pasara algo. Lo que importa es... Reyn, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

- Lo siento... Vine al laboratorio a pedirte un favor, pero no estabas. Entonces vi la Monado, y... la verdad es que me llamó la atención.

- Paso mucho tiempo aquí, pero hasta yo necesito un poco de aire de vez en cuando. ¿Aún tienes el cuerpo entumecido? Debes tener mucho cuidado con Monado: no es un juguete.

- Ya lo sé, hombre... Sólo quería tocarla, y no sabía que ocurriría eso... Lo siento. - Reyn parecía realmente arrepentido. De hecho, tenía la cabeza baja. - ¿Pero es eso verdad? ¿La Monado no puede cortar a la gente?

- ¿Ves el símbolo que hay en el círculo del centro? - Shulk cogió la espada con cuidado - Creo que muestra qué tipo de poder tiene la Monado en ese momento.

_¿Qué? ¿No se preocupa de que yo haya estado a punto de morir? Pero si Shulk... No puedo creerlo..._

- ¿Crees que... es un símbolo de algo?

- Bueno, Reyn... - Shulk estaba llevando la espada a su sitio. - Creo que si encontráramos la forma de aumentar el número de símbolos, podríamos...

- Todo esto que dices es muy interesante, pero... - Fiora interrumpió a Shulk - ¿Cómo has podido preocuparte más por esa máquina que por mí?

- Pues... yo... Acabo de explicar por qué - Shulk se había puesto nervioso.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión!

- Esto... yo... - Shulk retrocedió un poco, y entonces... la Monado volvió a activarse.

Shulk sentía una corriente de energía recorriendo sus venas, su sangre, inundando por completo su cuerpo... ¿Era eso lo que sentía Dunban cada vez que empuñaba la Monado?

Y, entonces, la realidad se desvaneció... y el tiempo se detuvo.

_- ¡Mírate! ¡Sin la Monado, no eres NADA!_

_- ¡...no me detendré hasta haber acabado con todos y cada uno de vosotros!_

_- ¡Padre!_

_- ¡Claro que quiero vengarme!_

_- Tu arma no ha cortado lo suficiente..._

Voces e imágenes extrañas se entremezclaban en la mente de Shulk.

_Un gigante de barba blanca, una mujer con un fusil, una chica con ropa extraña y alas en la cabeza, un anciano de apariencia similar, una cara gris, un hombre mayor con gafas..._

_Sangre, muerte, desesperación. Un grito desgarrador._

_Un mekon con garras afiladas manchadas en sangre._

_- ¡NO!_

Entonces, Shulk volvió a la normalidad. Se le cayó la Monado de las manos, y la espada acabó en el suelo. Estaba totalmente ido.

- ¡Shulk! ¡Shulk! ¿Estás bien? - Fiora parecía preocupada. Estaba claro que se le había pasado el enfado por completo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Te has puesto muy raro...

- Reyn, Fiora...

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- No, Fiora... Estoy bien... - Shulk hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente - Reyn, cuando has cogido la Monado... ¿has visto algo?

- Pues... una luz azul que salía de la espada, como ahora.

- No, no me refiero a eso... digo una sensación extraña; algo parecido a como si se parara el tiempo.

- ¿Como si se parara el tiempo? No...

- Entonces... ¿Soy el único que lo ha visto? - Shulk estaba realmente confundido.

- Qué raro... ¿será cosa de la Monado?

- Quién sabe, Fiora... Por muy buena que sea la espada, si a Shulk le han pasado estas cosas raras al cogerla... creo que Dunban es el único que puede usarla.

- ¡No dejaré que mi hermano vuelva a cogerla ni de broma! No después de lo que le pasó...

- Lo siento, no quería...

- Bueno, no os preocupéis... el caso es que estoy bien. Si os soy sincero, esto ya había pasado antes, y ya llevo bastante tiempo estudiando la Monado.

- ¡No lo digas como si tal cosa!

- De verdad, Fiora... no te preocupes. Por cierto, Reyn... ¿qué querías pedirme?

- Ah, sí... A ver, el coronel Mostacho me ha puesto un castigo. ¿Me echas una mano?

- ¿Un castigo? Hoy no estaba de muy buen humor... ¿te ha pegado?

- ¿Acaso importa que me haya pegado? Aunque... sí que acabó pegándome. Pero eso no es lo peor... tuve que hacer mil sentadillas y abdominales.

- Qué mal. La verdad es que se pasa bastante con vosotros. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

- Pues... ahora tengo que ir a las ruinas de Mag Mell.

- Ah, entiendo. ¿Tienes que ir a recoger los cilindros de éter?

- ¡Sí! Son el combustible de la artillería móvil. Ya hemos reparado los daños, pero no se mueve sin el éter, y la estación de abastecimiento se ha quedado sin nada...

- Ah, ¿la artillería móvil es aquella máquina enorme que chocó en el distrito residencial? - Fiora ya había visto la máquina antes.

- Probablemente... Conozco la zona de las ruinas de Mag Mell. Por eso has venido a pedirme ayuda, ¿verdad?

- Así es. ¿Me puedes acompañar?

- Claro, iré contigo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Lo sabía! - Reyn se alegró al oír que su amigo estaba dispuesto a ir con él a las ruinas.

- Eh, espera, Reyn. ¿Las ruinas de Mag Mell están en la cueva de Tephra? Dicen que hay un nido de lagartos de Mell, y no soportaría que le pasara algo a Shulk. Él es delicado... no como tú, Reyn.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tranquila, Fiora. No me pasará nada: sé cuidarme solo.

- Pero...

- Vale, te prometo una cosa: a Shulk no le harán ni un rasguño.

- ¡Una promesa tuya no es fiable! - Fiora se giró y comenzó a irse del laboratorio. Parecía algo enfadada de que Reyn le hubiese pedido a Shulk que le acompañase a la cueva de Tephra.

- No se fía de mí para nada...

- Bah, sabes que no lo dice en serio.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Bueno, vamos ya hacia la cueva de Tephra. Voy a coger un mapa que tengo guardado por aquí - Shulk comenzó a revisar los cajones, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

- De acuerdo, vamos para allá. Si nos damos prisa, estaremos de vuelta antes de la hora de la cena.

Los dos amigos salieron del distrito militar y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la cueva de Tephra. Las ruinas de Mag Mell estaban bastante elevadas, y había que ascender por el interior de la caverna para llegar hasta ellas. Para entrar en la gruta, tenían que caminar un poquito, pues estaba algo alejada de la colonia. Comenzaron a conversar mientras subían por la colina que llevaba a la entrada.

- ¿Crees que Fiora sigue enfadada conmigo? - Reyn se rascó la nuca.

- Seguro que no. Simplemente, se preocupa mucho por mí. No le des más vueltas.

- Siempre ha sido así... ¿crees que yo le importo menos que tú?

- Claro que no, Reyn. Es sólo que...

- Yo creo que sí. Aunque seamos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Fiora siempre se ha preocupado muy poco por mí.

- Bueno, es que tú eres muy fuerte. Siempre has sabido cuidarte bien.

- Supongo...

Estuvieron un rato callados. Quedaba poco para llegar, y Reyn retomó la conversación:

- ¿Sabes, Shulk? He estado pensando, y... creo que para Fiora eres un amigo más importante que yo.

- Anda, no digas eso... ¡Si desde que éramos pequeños hemos estado los tres juntos un montón de tiempo! Somos sus dos mejores amigos, por igual.

- Ya, pero...

Ya habían llegado a la entrada de la gruta. Había una persona que les esperaba, y estaba escondida en la esquina de la abertura de la cueva. Era nada más y nada menos que Fiora.

- ¿No olvidáis nada? Necesitaréis las fundas para los cilindros de éter, ¿o no? - La chica levantó el brazo: llevaba varias mochilas para guardarlos.

- ¡Fiora! ¡Gracias! - Shulk se sorprendió al verla.

Reyn alzó el brazo para coger las fundas. Sin embargo, Fiora los puso detrás de ella para que no lo hiciera.

- ¡Eh! No tan rápido. Yo también voy con vosotros. Prefiero acompañaros que quedarme aquí preocupada, así que... ¡Vamos! - La chica mostró sus dos cuchillos de caza, que estaban atados a su cintura. Había venido armada y con clara intención de ir con ellos.

Fiora se dirigió hacia la entrada. Shulk comenzó a caminar también, pero Reyn le cogió del hombro antes de que empezara a seguir a Fiora.

- Sabía que no se fiaría de mí... - Reyn parecía resignado.

- Eso parece... Al menos estaremos más seguros si somos tres.

- ¡Vamos! No os quedéis atrás. Cuanto antes entremos, antes saldremos. ¡Seguidme!

Fiora parecía dirigir al grupo. Los tres jóvenes entraron en la oscura cueva de Tephra con el objetivo de alcanzar las ruinas de Mag Mell. Estaban totalmente dispuestos a enfrentarse a los monstruos que la habitaban para conseguir esos cilindros de éter.


	4. La misión de Reyn

**Disclaimer**: El copyright de esta obra pertenece a Monolith Soft, y, por ende, a Nintendo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre este texto y ha sido escrito únicamente como entretenimiento personal.

**Ahí va otro capítulo. Aunque no voy tan rápido como desearía por asuntos personales, estoy escribiendo este fic de forma bastante constante y lo más rápido que puedo. Intentaré redactar la próxima parte cuanto antes.**

**Capítulo 3 - La misión de Reyn**

La cueva de Tephra nunca se había caracterizado por ser un lugar peligroso. Sin embargo, recientemente había sido tomada por algunos monstruos, incluyendo a los peligrosos lagartos de Mell, cosa que había convertido la caverna en un lugar mucho más inseguro. Los lagartos de Mell habitaban la cueva desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero se habían multiplicado a gran velocidad durante los últimos meses y se habían vuelto mucho más agresivos. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué, pero parecía ser que estaban siendo provocados por alguien o por algo, cosa que les había hecho reproducirse en exceso para protegerse unos a otros.

Había cuatro soldados en el interior de la caverna. Estaban instalando lámparas de éter en la pared para mantenerla siempre iluminada. En cuanto el grupo se acercó, un soldado se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Se ha vuelto muy peligroso venir a la cueva. ¡Los lagartos de Mell se han multiplicado como setas!

- Hemos venido a buscar cilindros de éter. El coronel Mostacho me ha hecho venir a por ellos, y me acompañan Shulk y Fiora.

- Bueno, id con mucho cuidado. No deberíais tener problemas si vais armados y en grupo, así que intentad no separaros. Esos bichos son pequeños, pero tienen muy mal genio y son realmente molestos cuando van en grupo.

- Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta - Fiora se dirigió a Shulk - ¿Podemos avanzar por la cueva sin utilizar fuentes de luz? Parece muy oscura...

- Sí, podemos hacerlo. Los milicianos de la colonia colocaron lámparas de éter por toda la cueva hace unos...

- Disculpa... ¿Shulk, te llamabas? Los lagartos de Mell han provocado problemas en el suministro etérico, y por eso estamos instalando lámparas nuevas que puedan soportar mejor los ataques de esos monstruos. Muchas fuentes de luz no funcionan, así que en algunas partes de la caverna os va a costar ver por dónde vais...

- ¡Vaya! Menuda faena... Reyn, deberíamos volver al laboratorio a por una linterna de éter...

Un miliciano que estaba de espaldas a ellos se giró. Había estado escuchando la conversación entre los jóvenes y su compañero.

- Bueno, nosotros llevamos siempre una linterna de sobra por si se nos rompen las que tenemos. Podéis cogerla si queréis...

- ¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! - Reyn se alegró de saber que no hacía falta volver hasta Colonia 9.

- ¿Seguro que podemos dársela? - Otro soldado que estaba trabajando intervino en la conversación.

- Sí, por supuesto - El otro miliciano parecía muy convencido - esa linterna está pensada para situaciones así, y Reyn forma parte de la milicia. Cógela, compañero.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¿Puedes llevarla tú, Shulk?

- Sí, sin ningún problema, Reyn.

El grupo se despidió de los milicianos y siguió su camino. Ahora, Shulk era el que dirigía al grupo, pues él llevaba la linterna. Caminaron durante unos minutos.

_No me gusta nada que Shulk esté al frente... Si aparece algún monstruo, no podrá defenderse de ninguna forma. Tendríamos que llevar la linterna Reyn o yo. Menos mal que he venido con ellos._

- Oye, Shulk... ¿por qué no dejas que lleve Reyn la linterna?

- No sé... él ya lleva los depósitos de los cilindros. No quiero hacerle cargar más peso.

- La quiero llevar yo, entonces.

- Fiora, es peligroso estar al frente. Ya me encargo yo de llevarla, pero te agradezco el detalle.

- Por eso mismo quiero...

La conversación se interrumpió de repente por un grito ahogado que soltó Reyn, que estaba detrás de ellos. Había notado algo caminar entre sus piernas...

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?! - Reyn le propinó una patada al monstruo, dejándolo inconsciente y estampándolo contra la pared. Shulk lo alumbró con la linterna.

- Es un lagarto de Mell... Menos mal que sólo es uno. Si fueran muchos, estaríamos en problemas.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Fiora?

- ¡Algo me ha arañado la pierna! - la chica pegó una patada al aire y retrocedió, colocándose al lado de Shulk.

El científico dirigió la luz a esa dirección. Había cerca de veinte lagartos de Mell. Parecían furiosos.

- ¡Corred! - Shulk gritó a sus compañeros para que escaparan.

Los tres jóvenes se echaron a la carrera por la cueva de Tephra. Era complicado que se perdieran, pues la caverna no era muy extensa y Shulk se conocía el camino. Sin embargo, los lagartos de Mell, a pesar de no ser muy grandes, podían significar una seria amenaza si iban en grupos numerosos. Eran animales muy rápidos y no se cansarían pronto de correr, a diferencia de los jóvenes humas, así que la situación era algo delicada.

Shulk se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Entonces, Fiora y Reyn se detuvieron, y su amigo le cogió de la mano.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta!

Dos lagartos de Mell se engancharon en la pierna de Shulk y comenzaron a morderle, haciéndole soltar varios gritos de dolor: estaban estirando de él para intentar llevarlo en dirección al resto. Reyn empezó a tirar de su amigo, pero no lograba hacer nada. Entonces, Fiora, con una gran velocidad y de forma casi instintiva, sacó sus dos cuchillos y degolló a los lagartos, manchándose las manos de sangre.

- ¡No dejaré que le hagáis nada a Shulk! - la chica siempre había sido muy valiente, pero sus dos amigos se sorprendieron un poco al ver su reacción.

- ¡Gracias, Fiora! - el joven desenvainó su espada de chatarra, a pesar de que aún le dolía la pierna - me temo que tendremos que luchar para salir de ésta.

- Yo me pondré al fente y atraeré la rabia del grupo. ¡Terminad con ellos! - Reyn ya había sacado su barrena.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a luchar. Reyn atrajo a diez lagartos, y con su barrena machacó a cuatro de ellos. Shulk y Fiora atacaron por la espalda a los seis restantes que estaban intentando hacer daño a Reyn, matándolos sin mucha dificultad.

Los otros lagartos atacaron por diferentes lados al mismo tiempo. Tres se dirigieron hacia Fiora, y uno de ellos se subió a su espalda, arañándosela y estirándole del pelo a mordiscos. Shulk se giró al oír a su amiga gritar, y agarró al lagarto de la cola con su mano izquierda para partirlo en dos con su espada de chatarra, que sostenía en la diestra. Una vez muerto, el animal se soltó de la chica, y el científico derrotó a los otros dos. Por su parte, Reyn se pudo encargar del resto solo, aunque recibió bastantes rasguños en las piernas y en uno de sus brazos, pues uno de esos monstruos se enganchó a él.

Por muy peligroso que fuese un grupo de lagartos de Mell, el trío de amigos formaba una combinación letal. Cuchillos, barrena y espada se alternaban en una danza mortífera que pronto se cobró la vida de todos los monstruos. Acabaron agotados tras la batalla, así que buscaron cobijo bajo una lámpara de éter cercana. Una vez ahí, aprovecharon para limpiarse la sangre de los lagartos y examinar sus heridas.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - Shulk estaba muy cansado, y se le notaba en la voz.

- Sí... Sólo tengo algunos arañazos en la espalda. Se me ha estropeado un poco el pelo, pero supongo que eso es lo de menos... ¿tú estás bien?

- Estoy bien, Fiora, gracias. Tengo una herida en la pierna, pero no hay problema con ella... cuando llegue al laboratorio, me la desinfectaré, la lavaré a conciencia y sanará en pocos días. No creo que haga falta siquiera que me la vende... ¿Cómo estás tú, Reyn?

- Me he llevado algunos cortes y rasguños, pero nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado. Estoy bien, de verdad.

- Me alegro de que eso sea así. Por suerte, ya queda poco para que lleguemos a las Ruinas de Mag Mell... Están a pocos metros, dentro de esta misma cueva.

- He hecho bien en venir...

- La verdad es que sí, Fiora - reconoció Reyn - de todas formas, no te preocupes más: cuidaré mejor de Shulk a partir de ahora.

Fiora no respondió. Los tres jóvenes siguieron su camino, y finalmente llegaron a las ruinas. Eran realmente sorprendentes, pues estaban fusionadas con la cueva y parecían restos de una civilización bastante más avanzada que la de los humas.

- ¿Éstas son las famosas ruinas de Mag Mell? - Fiora parecía asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿No habías estado aquí nunca?

- La verdad es que no, Reyn.

- Es donde suele entrenar la milicia, pero yo venía a veces a investigar... No es un lugar al que suela venir la gente. - Shulk intervino en la conversación entre sus dos amigos.

- ¡No me sorprende! Con esos lagartos de Mell por aquí, cualquiera se atreve a venir por aquí...

- Shulk... ¿esto lo construyeron los mekon?

- Sinceramente, no lo creo, Fiora: hay un camino para que entre la gente, así que debe de ser algún tipo de vehículo.

- ¿Como los transportes flotantes de la colonia? - Reyn no parecía entenderlo muy bien.

- ¿Un vehículo? Pero es enorme...

- La verdad es que es una tecnología fascinante... cada vez que vengo a investigar en compañía de Dickson me pregunto quién podría construir algo así.

- A saber... es algo raro.

- Bueno, sigamos hacia delante - Shulk señaló unas escaleras que llevaban hacia otro nivel de las ruinas - los cilindros de éter están en el piso superior.

- ¡Bien, vamos! - Reyn se crujió los nudillos.

Esa zona ya estaba bien iluminada, así que Shulk apagó la linterna. Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, pues ya se había hecho algo tarde y no querían retrasarse más. Llegaron hasta una puerta automática, que captó la atención de Reyn.

- ¡Esta puerta se ha abierto sola!

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? - Shulk no comprendía la sorpresa de Reyn.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que aguante tanto tiempo en funcionamiento una construcción así?

- Reyn, es una puerta instalada por la milicia - Fiora se rió - ¿ no has visto ninguna de éstas en el distrito militar?

- Yo... tienes razón.

- Bueno, eso no importa. ¡Sigamos hacia delante, que ya es tarde! - Fiora estaba ansiosa por volver ya a casa.

Tras caminar unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la cima de la colina, saliendo así de la cueva de Tephra. Desde ahí, se veía toda Colonia 9, que estaba bajo un manto de estrellas.

- ¡Vaya, me encanta la vista! - Reyn corrió hacia el borde del acantillado.

- Sí, la verdad es que el paisaje es genial...

- Oye, Shulk... Volver por la cueva va a ser un poco peñazo. Si nos tiramos desde aquí, llegaremos antes a la colonia y...

- ¿Qué! ¡Ni hablar! Bastante hemos tenido ya con enfrentarnos a esos lagartos de Mell - Fiora interrumpió a Reyn - es peligroso que nos tiremos desde aquí, y lo sabes. No hagamos ninguna tontería, por favor.

- Bueno, Fiora... la verdad es que el lago de la colonia es bastante profundo, así que podríamos tirarnos. Sin embargo, creo que es mejor que volvamos por la cueva y así evitamos riesgos innecesarios. Además, tenemos que devolver la linterna.

- A ver, lo decía en broma... - Reyn se rascó la nuca - sin embargo, creo que no pasaría nada si algún día lo probásemos.

- Eso ya será otro día. Venga, vamos a por los cilindros, que ya es tarde.

El grupo se dirigió a una habitación excavada en la roca. Al menos, eso es lo que parecía ser, pues existían muchas posibilidades de que formase parte del vehículo del que hablaba Shulk, que estaba totalmente enterrado. La cámara no era muy grande, pero las paredes estaban llenas de huecos en los que había cilindros de éter. Probablemente, había más de doscientos.

- ¡Bien, aquí están! Gracias por ayudarme. Voy a recogerlos...

Mientras Reyn estaba recolectando los cilindros que necesitaba, Fiora se puso a curiosear la estancia. Esa extraña habitación le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Está todo lleno de cilindros de éter por todas partes...

- Sí, la verdad es que llama mucho la antención, ¿no crees, Fiora?

- Sí, pero... ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí? Es decir... ¿No hay una estación de abastecimiento en la colonia?

- Pues... Refinar el éter lleva mucho tiempo y a veces el proceso falla a la mitad. Aquí hay tantos cilindros terminados que no vale la pena hacer nuevos. - Shulk parecía entender bastante del tema.

- Cierto, y la artillería móvil y las baterías antiaéreas de Colonia 9 están preparadas para estos cilindros - Reyn intervino en la conversación mientras recogía el cilindro que le faltaba.

- Ah... Este lugar está muy bien conservado, pese a ser tan antiguo. ¿Por qué crees que es así, Shulk?

- Pues... puede que... creo que hay algún tipo de tecnología que permite mantenerlo en tan buen estado. Sin embargo, no lo sabemos con certeza. Es una verdadera pena que desconozcamos el secreto, porque podría sernos muy útil.

- Shulk... - Fiora empezó a sentir aún más admiración por el joven científico.

- Pero... algún día lo descubriré y os lo enseñaré. - Shulk colocó su mano en la pared - Es una tecnología del pasado, así que deberíamos poder comprenderla. La entenderemos algún día, estoy seguro.

- No te esfuerces tanto. - Reyn estaba ya de pie, con los cilindros en sus depósitos portátiles - Podemos venir a recoger estas cosas cuando queramos. Además, es un buen lugar para entrenar.

- Sí, es tan estupendo que no quieres venir sin Shulk... - Reyn miró a la joven, pero la chica habló antes de que dijera nada - Bueno, ¿has cogido los cilindros?

- Sí, ya está. Gracias. - Reyn parecía más que satisfecho.

- Pues... a partir de ahora vienes tú solo, ¿eh? Bueno, vámonos ya, que ya se acerca la hora de cenar y llegaremos muy...

- ¡Shh! ¡Callaos! - Shulk interrumpió a Fiora. Parecía haber notado algo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de los tres amigos. Acompañadas de un chirriante sonido mecánico, las compuertas del techo comenzaron a abrirse y a derramar todo el polvo y la arena acumulados tras años de inutilidad. Dos objetos metálicos descendieron de él y acabaron en el centro de la cámara. Comenzó a sonar una alarma, y lo que parecía ser un enorme ojo biónico se activó en el centro de cada uno ellos. Tenían una especie de brazos cargados de electricidad.

Parecían robots de seguridad.

- ¿Son mekon? - Fiora parecía asustada.

- No lo sé, pero...

Shulk no tuvo tiempo de responder porque uno de los robots se lanzó hacia él. Con un ágil movimiento, el joven rodó por el suelo, evitando que el apéndice electrificado de la máquina le golpease directamente en el pecho. Estaba claro que eran hostiles.

- No sé si son mekon o no, pero vamos a tener que destruirlos. ¡Vamos! - Shulk desenvainó su espada de chatarra.

- Entonces... ¡Dejádmelos a mí! - Reyn estaba preparado para la batalla.

El corpulento miliciano se lanzó a bocajarro contra uno de los robots. Al golpearlo con su barrena, lo derribó, y Fiora aprovechó la ocasión para tirarse sobre él. La chica clavó sus cuchillos de caza en la máquina, justo en la zona que unía los brazos al cuerpo del robot, que parecía más frágil que el resto. La joven se pegó un calambrazo, pero partió algunos cables, dañando de forma visible al autómata.

Por su parte, con el otro brazo, el robot golpeó a Reyn. Estaba electrificado y el golpe lanzó al miliciano contra la pared, acabando paralizado por la descarga. Era incapaz de moverse y comenzó a soltar varios gritos de dolor provocados por la electricidad que aún estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. El otro enemigo se acercó al joven para aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo, pero Shulk aprovechó que estaba de espaldas para cortarle un brazo gracias a un tajo certero de su espada de chatarra. Eso lo descontroló e hizo que acabara en el suelo y con su extremidad derecha mutilada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta! - el valiente científico cogió la mano de su amigo tras haberle cortado el brazo al robot - ¡acabemos con ellos!

Reyn se levantó y volvió a la carga para ayudar a Fiora, que estaba luchando contra el mismo autómata que lo había lanzado contra la pared unos segundos antes. La joven estaba esquivando todos los golpes con relativa facilidad. Los cables cortados chisporroteaban, sobresaliendo por encima de las juntas de los brazos del robot. Estaba claro que la máquina ya no funcionaba correctamente: sin duda, cortarlos había sido un movimiento muy inteligente por parte de la joven y quizá un paso de gigante hacia la victoria.

El robot lanzó un ataque frontal, pero no pilló desprevenida a la chica: utilizando sus dos cuchillos, Fiora se deshizo de los brazos de su contrincante y mantuvo la posición. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, casi al mismo ritmo que su corazón, y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a dolerle por culpa del esfuerzo de sostener sus dos armas.

Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, estaba cansada. Necesitaba ayuda.

Reyn intervino y volvió a golpear al ser mecánico. Esta vez le clavó su barrena en el ojo, hundiéndolo en él. Eso pareció romperlo, ya que el autómata se desactivó por completo. Reyn se volvió a llevar un pequeño calambre, pero casi no lo notó por la euforia que sintió al derrotar al robot.

- ¡Te lo mereces por el golpe de antes, payaso! - Reyn levantó su barrena en señal de victoria - ¡Shulk, el ojo es su punto débil!

- ¡Entendido!

El científico también estaba cansado, pero no dudó en hacer caso a su amigo. Sus palabras hicieron que se arriesgara un poco, y de este modo le asestó una potente estocada al robot en el ojo, atravesándolo por completo. La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Shulk, por lo que se vio obligado a soltar su espada. Al menos, el robot acabó totalmente destrozado.

Había sido una batalla difícil, pero habían vencido. Estaba claro que eran unos guerreros bastante competentes, a pesar de haber luchado en muy pocas ocasiones.

- ¡Shulk! ¿Estás bien? - Fiora fue corriendo hacia su amigo, que aún temblaba por la descarga eléctrica.

- Sí, lo estoy - el joven se esforzó por moverse, y pisó el robot para hacer fuerza y arrancarle la espada del cuerpo - ¿cómo estáis vosotros? Ese golpe de antes tiene pinta de haberte hecho daño, Reyn.

- Estoy bien. Me temo que todos nos hemos llevado unas cuantas descargas. ¿Shulk, seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Sí, y todo gracias a Fiora y a ti... la verdad es que no lo habríamos contado si no hubiésemos sido tres humas.

- ¿Qué creéis que eran esas cosas? Nunca me había topado con nada parecido... - Reyn había visto mekon antes, pero estos robots parecían diferentes.

- ¿Podrían ser mekon? - Fiora nunca los había llegado a ver en funcionamiento, así que no sabía exactamente qué aspecto tenían.

- No... no lo son - Shulk se acercó a ellos para examinarlos - creo que los dejó aquí la civilización que construyó este vehículo.

- A mí no me parecían mekon. ¿Por qué habrán aparecido ahora?

- No lo sé, Reyn... Seguramente los hicieron para proteger este lugar, y se han activado por algo. Sin embargo, no creo que la causa hayamos sido nosotros...

- Vamos a volver, por favor - Fiora interrumpió las divagaciones de Shulk - No quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más.

- Yo tampoco - Shulk se dirigió a su amiga - además, ya tenemos los cilindros de éter y ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que regresemos.

El grupo comenzó a salir de la habitación, y de repente se escuchó un extraño ruido que procedía de fuera...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? - Reyn se puso nervioso.

- Escuchad... ¿qué es ese ruido? - Fiora comenzó a asustarse.

- Ese sonido... - Shulk comenzó a correr hacia el borde del acantilado, y sus compañeros le siguieron.

El grupo se quedó en el borde. Entonces, el científico señaló al cielo.

- ¡Mirad arriba!

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! - El corazón de Fiora latía a toda velocidad.

- ¡Esto es imposible! Son...

- ¡Son mekon! - Shulk no dejó acabar la frase a Reyn.

Los malvados robots venían volando, y probablemente procedían de Mekonis. Empezaron a lanzarse sobre la colonia...

Iban a atacar Colonia 9. Su hogar iba a ser arrasado por los mekon si nadie hacía algo.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No los destruyó mi hermano hace un año?

- ¿Habrán reaccionado a esto los mecanismos de defensa?

- ¡Shulk, no hay tiempo para pensar en eso! ¡Vayamos de vuelta a la colonia! - Reyn cogió del hombro a su amigo.

- ¡Bien, vamos!

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la cueva de Tephra. Fiora, sin embargo, no les siguió y les pegó un grito:

- ¡No tenemos tiempo! Reyn, has dicho que por aquí es más rápido. ¡Vamos, saltemos!

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Pero antes no has dicho que...?

- Fiora tiene razón. ¡Vamos, Reyn!

Los tres jóvenes se lanzaron al lago de la colonia desde el acantilado, listos para ayudar a sus vecinos de Colonia 9 a sobrevivir al ataque. Todo apuntaba a que esa noche su hogar se iba a convertir en un infierno.


End file.
